


Cheat

by PlaPla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Make-outs, Oneshot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, appreciate Adrien Agreste 2k20, sounds smutty but is actually just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaPla/pseuds/PlaPla
Summary: They kiss. (That's it that's the fic.)In which Ladynoir are two sappy idiots, Ladybug knows exactly which buttons to push and Chat Noir is putty in her hands.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Cheat

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Ladybug pants when Chat Noir’s Lips leave her own, peppering kisses along her jaw.

“Don’t  _ you  _ have a boyfriend?” he purrs back, nibbling at her earlobe experimentally.

Ladybug stiffens, pulling her head away as far as the chain-link fence pressing into her back will allow. “As a matter of fact I do.”

“Mh?” Chat hums, using the new angle of her head as an opening to nuzzle against her neck. “Do you now.”

“Y-yes” Ladybug squirms under his ministrations and she can feel him grin against her pulse point, the warmth of his body searing even through their combined suits as he pulls her closer. “A- and he’s way better than you mangy alley cat.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Ladybug arches into him, earning herself a surprised sigh. She smiles wickedly, as one of her hands leaves the nape of his neck to ghost up into his hair, idly twirling a strand between red clad fingers. It’s with grim satisfaction that she notes his movements stuttering, another purr rumbling between them. “He’s so kind,” she whispers, her other hand wandering to his cheek, bringing it up as she accentuates every one of her words with a feather-light peck. “And smart.”

She places a kiss on his cheekbone.

“And good.”

Chat shudders as her lips brush against his forehead.

“Not to mention devilishly handsome.”

A peck on the tip of his nose, which crumples up in the most adorable way.

“You’re not playing fair,” Chat murmurs, eyes closed as her thumb traces his cheek.

“Oh and he’s funny too.” Ladybug smiles, the wandering fingertips of her other hand finding the ears of his costume. The chain-link fence rattles loudly as her partner slumps against her. “In his own, nerdy way.”

“Sounds like a real dreamboat,” Chat murmurs into her shoulder while she continues to scratch his head.

“Mh-hm,” Ladybug confirms, lips fluttering over his hair, “I really am a lucky girl.”

“Hmmm… That still doesn’t mean you’ve won.”

She almost can’t make out the words over his rising purrs.

“Of course not.”

“You’re playing dirty.”

“Terribly so.”

“… demand a rematch.”

His voice is nothing more than a sigh. Ladybug smiles.

“Whenever you’re ready, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> I quickly wrote this down yesterday to get it out of my head when I was (supposed to be) working on another fic.  
> It's a little different from what I usually write butI actually had a lot of fun!  
> Thank you emsylcatac and BrenanaBread for the gratious screaming, it was very motivating and much appreciated.


End file.
